100 METERS
by InvaderMeteline
Summary: Ok,So Zim just got out of jail.But is put on house arrest so now he can only go 100 feet in the perimeter.What happens when an old friend comes back to haunt him for her death?HORROR!i thought of this when i dropped my ring down the kitchen sink,I GOT IT BACK THOUGH! Warning: Mild language PS.i dont own Invader Zim or 100 Feet 100 feet is the movie i based this off of. wont finish


100 METERS….

Zim sat in the back of a police car, hands cuffed, undisguised , and a sad expression on his face. His eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying, as he looked around the city passing by. He put his hands to his lips, chewing his thumb nail. His hands dropped and he studied some graffiti on a passing concrete wall, and then he moved to the driver.

The driver had short black hair, with a sythe like strand sitting on top. and a business suit on, with a strait face. He looked at Zim behind his shoulder and scowled. " What are YOU looking at?" He said harshly.

And Zim narrowed his eyes at him and spoke with the same tone. " Nothing…" And looked away.

"Dib, whats your status?" the radio buzzed, " Yeah, I got him in the car now… He aint going anywhere, but im gonna be a little late, lot of traffic in the east wing, tell Jimmy to meet me at the house.." Shane said, looking at the traffic. " Copy." Said the radio befor it buzzed and the speaker singed off.

Zims antenna hung low. Dib pulled up to Zim's house, and got out, opening Zims door.

"Here we are, home sweet home.." shane said lowly, Zim just stared grimly, looking up at the house.

Dib leans against his car and lights a cigarette, slipping it into his lips. Zim looks side to side, as if to cross a street, and bites his lip, as his eyes land on his first window. The curtain is pinned up, as if someone is looking out of it. "Enjoy the fresh air, it's the last you'll get." Dib says, blowing smoke at Zim.

Zim takes a step toward the house and Dib grabs his arm. "Lets go…" Dib says pulling him up the walk way. Zim rips from his grip, walking at his own pace. " I'm going!" He says, glaring at Dib before walking up to the door. Dib pulls out the house keys and unlocks the door, pulling off the yellow police tape, and opening the door for Zim.

Zim walks in and Dib unlocks his handcuffs, and locks the door behind them. Zim just turns and rolls his eyes. Zim had changed a lot during his years in prison, And so had everyone else, Irkens and humans now walked along side each other.

Zim took off his black hoodie and hung it up. "Nothing changed much, did it?" Dib said quietly, looking at the back of Zims head. Zim just stood silent, looking at all of the covered furniture. Zim stared at a section of the room, with a two person couch. Lightly disturbed by a presence coming from it.

Jimmy then opened the door, bringing in a large metal box, Girs singing can be heared from somewhere in the house.

"Your late…" Dib says scolding. "Yeah, traffic.." jimmy says shrugging . "Hi, im jimmy," He says nodding to Zim. Zim nods back and whispers "Hi…"

Jimmy sets the box down and Zim sighs quietly, as he opens it. Jimmy then pulled out what looked like a collar with a fist sized box on it.

"Yeah, it's a bit bulky, I keep asking for then the send a smaller one, but the group wont spend the money so-" Dib cut Jimmy off. "Put the fucking thing on him…" Dib said, greatly annoyed, while Zim just stood there silently.

Jimmy sighed. "I'm going to need your leg please?" Jimmy said, holding a hand out, while Zim looked from where Jimmy was seated on the floor, to up a Dib, who was leaning against the wall.

Dib stared back and Zim rolled his eyes, cracking his neck, and walked over to jimmy, sitting in a near by chair and extending his leg to him. Jimmy lightly pulled up Zims pant leg and attached the cuff to Zims ankle.

"Ok… now, it stays on your ankle, all the time." Jimmy says, sitting up. "It never comes off, even when you shower." Jimmy says, Dib walks over to Jimmy and taked the cuff key out of his hand. " The key stays with me, you are now under house arrest." Dib says, pocketing the key. "You will remain in the premeces for your entire sentence. Ok?"

They stare and Dib nods "Good, jimmy, show him how this thing works." Dib says before stepping out of the way. "OK you are free to move around from with in a 100 foot radias, if you go past the 100 foot perimeter, an alarm goes off, if the alarm goes off for more than three minutes, a message will be sent, and the police will be dispatched at the scene emediatly." jimmy says before Ddib cuts in. " He means me." Dib says. Zim rolls his eyes and stands turning from the two." If you break house arrest you go back to jail. Any vialation, automatically adds 10 years to your sentence. Get it?" Dib says, Zim rubs his forehead, ignoring Dib. Dib repeats. " DO you get it?" He says louder. Zim spins around. "Yeah I get it!" He snaps. And faces away from them again.

"Also, if you try to remove the anklet, or taper with the system, again an alarm will go off, signaling us. " jimmy says stuffing his hands in his pockets. " Just try" Dib says. Zim looks off to the side, " Ok I want to make sure you have maximum ability in the area." Jimmy says nodding. "Thanks jimmy…" Zim says looking down. Jimmy smiles and starts packing up. "Your welcome." He says picking up a small speaker looking device and places it somewhere in the house, He grabs another one, and walks up the stairs to the second floor, placing it it the wall, at the top of the stairs. " It has its own battery, so eyen if we have a black out, it works." Jimmy says as it blinks twice and he turns to look down at Zim from the top. "Mr. Vasquez, walk to the door please." Zim turns to the door. "Good" Jimy says as the alarm goes off as Zim steps in the door way. Zim steps out and turn back to jimmy.

Zim plants his feet, one behind the other, and reaches for the little slot in the door. "What do you think your doing?" Dib says in monotone. "Well I've got to get the mail, don't I?" Zim says walking over to Dib as Jimmy walks down the stairs.

"Any questions?" Jimy says. "Not on my head." Zim says shrugging.

"How about you dib?" Zim says crossing his arms. "Good bye." Dib says to Jimmy and he leaves, grabbing the box.

Zim walks around, looking at the room, and his eyes fall on a white wall. "You guys should clean that up." Zim says, nodding toward a blood splatter on the wall. "You made the mass, you clean it up.." Dib says, walking up behind him.

Zim turns and looks at Dib, scowling. " There isn't anything to do but sit In this house and think about what you did. I hope it doesn't give you a minute of peace." Dib says crossing his arms. Zim spun around, and walked up to Dib. "You son of a bitch. If you would've answered on of my 911 calls, or took any of my police reports seriously, Gaz could be alive today." Zim says looking at Dib scowling. " you don't have to kill, my partner." Dib says through gritted teeth. " But I am. And me…"Zim says, and Dib turns around walking away, slamming the door.

Zim fiddled with his fingers as he walked up the stairs, and heard a creek from his bedroom. He opened the door, his antennas flat against his head, and walked in the room. Zim walked over to the windows, opening them, and then sat on his bed, looking at pictures of him and Gir throughout the years. Oh how he missed his robot companion.

And then he scanned the many pictures of Gaz, and himself. He wipped his nose and picked up a picture of Gaz in a police uniform off the wall, rubbing his ungloved fingers on the frame, and then tossed it on the bed.

He began taking down all of the pictures of Gaz in it, and pilling them on his bed.

He took a suit case and put Gazes uniform and all of her photos in it. He stood at the top of the stairs, that led to the basement, just above his alien base. He took a deep breath and

Began taking slow steps down the stairs, but then his anklet started beeping. He rans down the stairs and tossed the suitcase, it popping open in the process, and ran back upstairs, slamming the door, and running up to his room. He came out in a black shirt, and some brown pants, both splattered with paint, with two paint buckets in one hand, and a roller in the other.

He sat next to the bloody wall Indian style, and began rolling the white paint all over the splatter.

He then walked over to the bathroom, and turned on the filter in the bathtub so the water wouldn't burn his skin, and filled the tub with warm water. He closed the door, and stripped himself of his clothes, sinking into the warm water. He crossed his arms in and "X" over his chest and closed his eyes.

(One hour later.) Zim walked into his room, wearing only his boxers and opened his closet, trying on various sets of clothes but eventually setting on a pair of sweats and a white tank top.

He walked to the window and sat on the frame, hugging his knees, as he watched a group of kids play street hockey, smiling lightly. He looked down and saw an elderly woman pushing a stroller stare at him with disgust, and then walk away. He frowned, got up and shut the window, going downstairs, having heard the phone ring.

"What do you mean no one in the area turned the power on? I told Zita twise today! She said she would be here between 1:00 and 4:00. NOT UNTILL MONDAY? Aww man!

I got to go a whole weekend without any electricity! Ggr. No, that's it, thank you."

Zim hung up and let out a sigh, rubbing his temples. He went over to the couch, lighting candles, and sat down, playing a handheld game. Then, the wind blew hard, and the candles lew out, Zim groaned and shut the windows but as soon as he shut them, the candles relit themselves. Zims head snapped toward the candles and he walked to the coffee table. He sat on the couch, staring at the candles, and then hugged his knees, continuing his game. But, as soon as he pressed play, the phone rang. Zim snapped his head toward the phone, set his game on the couch and slowly walked over to the phone, picking it up.

Hey, you still watching futurama with a hotdog in one hand and a bottl of jack in the other?" A male voice said, obviously happy. "Whats up?" Zim said, smiling.

"how is everything?" " Well, im home Skoodge. But they gave me one of those electronic, bracelet. Thingy's? so its sorta like im still in jail…" Zim said, looking at the cuff around his ankle.

" Don't feel sorry for yourself, GO GET LAID!" Skoodge said happily. Zim chuckled, same old Skoodge. " Im not gonna see much action stuck in thiis house.." Zim said looking around. " Use the phone! Make a booty call! You don't know how lucky you are! Make sure you never come back here. Mike and johnsone are still happy over the stuff they did to you…" Skoodge said angrily. Zim frowned. Ill never go back inside.. I would rather die…" Zim said darkly. "Hey listen, im calling from a pay phone, and im out of quarters, so im gonna have to go…" Skoodge said, servaying his pockets for more change.

"OK, bye.." Zim said, before hanging up, and heading to the bathroom.

He stood in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth, and somebody started coming up the stairs from the basement. "WHOS THERE?" Zim said, taking the tooth brush out of his mouth. Nobody answered, and Zim put his tooth brush down, rinsing out his mouth, but forgot to put the filter on. "DAMN!" He shouted, turning off the water, as his mouth sizzled and bled. Zim wiped his mouth, and grabbed the candles off the coffee table, carrying them to his room. He shut the door, and sat in bed, pulling the covers over him, he blew out the candles. Zim heard some rattling. "please don't be a rat…" Zim said as he hung upside down to look under his bed, Gir ran out from under, screaming, and scaring the living hell out of Zim.

Zim panted, "Oh god.. Oh…" Zim put his hand on his chest and sat up n his bed, pulling the blankets over him, but still sitting up. " You scared the crap out of me….Come on." Gir giggled and crawled onto the bed, laying down next to Zim, curled in a ball. Zim lightly petted Gir. (INSERT LOUD BANGING!) Zim looked at the door, and slowly got up, pulling the covers off him, and walking down the stairs. Zim pulled out a knife from the kitchen, and grabbed a flashlight.

He slowly walked toward the basement stairs, and an old man came fro behind the sofa. "AHH!" Zim screamed and pointed his knife at him. "I DIDN'T COME TO HURT YOU!" He shouted. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Zim shouted back. "THREW THE WINDOW, IN THE BASEMENT! " The man screamed, Zim pointed the knife at the mans chest. "GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT! OR I'LL USE IT!" Zim shouted, and the man scrambled out the door, slamming it.

The next morning, Zim mopped the kitchen floor, with a blue tank top, and a pair of dark green sweat pants, with his rubber gloves.

He finished, put the mop in the bucket, and opened the fridge, but emeidiatly closed it, and covered his mouth so he wouldn't throw up.

"Hello, frosties, do you deliver?" Zim said, talking to the store manager, on the phone, of course.

Zim hung up after ordering and continued cleaning. After about 20 minutes the bell rang. "Who's there?" Zim shouted from the door way. "FROSTIES DELIVERY!" a teenage girls voice said. " Oh… hold on a sec!" Zim said, and placed his cuffed ankle behind the machine and the other in front of him in a lunge, and opened the door. It was a purple eyed irken, tak.. she looked at him with an amused smile. "it's a long story. " Zim said chuckling. "Where do you want these?" Tak said, holding up the two bags. "Uhh, could you set them on the counter?" Zim said smiling.

Tak walked over to his table and set them down. " I thought you lived in that little purple house?" Tak said raising an eyebrow. Zim and Tak had become friends over the years.

"I did, but I just moved here." Zim said, lying. Tak smiled. "Weird, the cops had this closed for so long, I thought they-" Tak cut herself off when she saw Zim look down, sensing this wasn't a comfortable subject. Zim brushed an antenna out of his face. " it's a nice place.." Tak sad smiling. Zim smiled back. "Thanks." "Hey, im going to ned you to bring me groceries regularly." Zim said, smiling. Tak frowned. " But the market is just around the corner…" Tak said confused. "Yeah.. Uhmm im kinda the stay at home type.." Zim said chuckling. "That's ok, I could use the tips!" Tak said giving a light laugh.

"Ok.." Zim pulled out his wallet and handed tak a 10 dollar bill. "So , what do you do?"

Tak said, Zim smiled again, he couldn't find himself to stop.

" I work out of the house." Zim said, shrugging. "cool, so, see you around?" Tak said with wide eyes. "Sure!" Tak smiled and walked out, closing the door.

Zim bit his lip smiling. And walked

Later that night..

Zim sat in his bed, bighting his thumb nail. And then stuck a cigarette in his mouth, putting the lighter to the end of the stick. But then, as soon as he turned the lighter on, a face with an outstretched mouth appeared in front of him with purple hair, as if it was screaming. Zim jumped out of bed, screaming and ran down the hall, and fell down the stairs. Zim crawled to his door, looking back, terrified, and not noticing the beeping go off. Tears were stinging his eyes. He knew that face. A figure started walking down the stairs, morfing each stair. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Zim stood, and began running to the figure, as it lunged at him and he screamed.

Dib stood over a unconscious Zim, shining a flashlight in his eyes. Zims eyes flickered open and he sat up slowly, propping himself up with one arm. "What happened?" Dib said lowly.

Zim looked around "What happened.." Dib said, harsher then before.

Zim looked at the door way, watching all of the police and ambulence people fload in. "I don't know." Zim said quietly. "Do you remember prison?" Dib asked harshly.

Zim looked down. "Where did you get that bruise on your face?" Dib said, Zims fingers brushed against it and he winced. "I, I guess I got it when a fell down the stairs and hit my head.." Zim said, still looking down. " Oh realy? No.. you don't get a buise on your face, when you hit your head… it looks like a person did that." Dib said shifting. Zim sighed and then looked mad. "It wasn't a person.." Zim said, scowling. "was there someone in this house with you last night?" Dib said, starting to sound concerned. Zim raised an eye brow. "No." He said, staring at Dib. " Are you covering for somebody?" Dib said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Zim said looking slightly affended. "Im asking you, Is somebody beating on you, and you covering them for something." Dib said seriously. "No, why would I do that?" Zim said. Dib looked Zim in the eyes. "Alright…" Dib said, and Zim stood walking. "Thanks.." Zim said before walking out of the room.

"I guess living in a house were you killed your best friend must be tough on someone." Dib said, frowning, following Zim to the door. Something cought Dibs eye. I thought you were gonna clean that up…." Dib said before walking out. On that little white wall, was a blood stain…

YAY! FIRST CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
